Closure Of Red
by Hairyuu Murasakimikado
Summary: Medieval AU. Story about how Akashi's reign meets its end. Akashi is the tyrant, when Kuroko is the butler. Inspired by the Closure of Yellow novel.Warning: OOC, OC, character death, shounen ai. Hints of Akakuro, Aokise, and Midotaka.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Kuroko No Basket belongs to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, and Evillious Chronicles belong to Akuno-P . I own nothing. Other than the original "Daughter Of Evil" and "Servant Of Evil" lyric and PV, I also take reference from the original Closure Of Yellow novel-first part of Story Of Evil saga. Hence the title, Closure of RED..

I AN: Oh, and Kuroko's name here is Kagami Tetsuya because he's Kagami's adoptive brother. Kagami Ryuuichi is my OC here, Kagami's father. And Momoi being the Palace Keeper…Well, she is the Palace version of a housekeeper :P oh, and Midorima are… uhm, about few hundred years old,but looks like about 20, Momoi's about 30, Kagami and Aomine's about 20, and Akashi and Kuroko are 14 . And Murasakibara is Akashi's HORSE…Yes, horse. Because I always saw Akashi come on his shoulder like a master riding his horse… I think I have wasted your time,let's get to the story, shall we?

_!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_

Once upon a time, there was an inhumanely cruel kingdom, and who sat on the throne was a tiny, beautiful, and adorable little prince at the age of 14. His pale skin was like the snow plains of the winter, his red hair framing his face was like red chrysanthemum garden, when his heterochromatic eyes, was like a ruby ring with topaz orb adorned on it. He was really alluring and adorable….Physically.

We haven't talk about his personality,yes? He was a cruel, absolute, and prideful prince. And prideful, it means he is selfish, arrogant, self-centered, proud of what he is… All the meaning of Pride, he has it.

His name is Akashi Seijuurou.

Stand beside him, a servant with somehow similar face, yet different hair and eye color. The servant has ice blue eyes and hair. His name is Kagami Tetsuya. Tetsuya has a very weak presence, and once people notices him, they also notices that somehow Tetsuya resembles Seijuurou, but then again, they think again, there's no way they are twins, because they have different hair and eye color. But they ARE brothers-Something that only Tetsuya himself, the court magician Midorima Shintarou, the housekeeper Momoi Satsuki, and Kuroko's adoptive father Kagami Ryuuichi, the royal general.

Seijuurou also had a collection of all luxuries in the world-Diamond ring, platinum shoes, best silk clothes, you name it. He also had a rare breed horse with purple fur , large body, a lot of stamina and power which Seijuurou named the horse, Atsushi. Seijuurou is also, a genius in rapier fencing, horse riding, and chess.

A young redhead, sat on his beloved purple horse in the forest, looking for something to hunt. After some time , his heterochromatic orb finally find a fitting prey-a rabbit. He raise his bow, fitting the arrow, and he was about to shoot, when he heard someone called his name.

"Seijuurou-sama. The ministers are gathering…. The meeting for the tax level is ready." Said the teal-haired servant , panting.

The prince looked down to find his servant in front of his giant horse, and instead of praised by the information, complained instead.

"Those imbeciles. I told them to gather in 7 days, and they gather in 10 days. Fools….I was thinking to delay the invasion longer and then they the way, Tetsuya, pick the preys that I have shot down. A rabbit, 15 meter and 75 degree from me, a ferret, 168 degree and 21 meters , and a chipmunk, 332 degree and 6 meters from me."

"Understood".

Then, running as swift as possible, Tetsuya collected the preys of Seijuurou's hunting session, and with that, he and the prince walked back to the some time, Seijuurou suddenly orders Atsushi to bent down, and the giant horse bent down like his master orders.

"Get on, 're too slow and I'm impatient. Get on so we can return to the palace sooner. "

"I…I can't, Seijuurou-sama. Atsushi is your personal horse, the prince's horse, and I, a low servant, doesn't have the right to ride on the Prince's horse."said Tetsuya, slowly shaking his head.

"You dare decline my order, Tetsuya? "Seijuurou narrowed his eyes."Sure, Atsushi is my personal horse and USUALLY, I won't let anyone rode on him, but I gave the permission to you to get on his back, and this is an order, not an offer."

With that, Tetsuya have no more reason to object, so he get on the purple horse's back, and the after the ice blue-haired servant get on, the prince pulled the rein, and the giant horse sprinted as fast as he can. On their way to the palace, a peasant stopped them, had her hands in front of her chest , kneeling, and pleas.

"Oh, the Prince ! Please, spare us! The taxes was too high for us , we have nothing to eat!" the poor woman cries. Seijuurou hold hid chin and he asked with an eerie smile. "Can you lead us to your house?"

The woman nodded , and she lead the purple horse to her house. As she arrived, her child immediately ran to her and hugged her."Azami, Akiha, this is the Prince… He will help us…" said the woman. Seijuurou observed the house, and then smiled with an eerie smile once more.

"There is…Something you can eat." He said calmly.

The woman looks happy, her eyes dilated and she's clasping her hands "Oh, really, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, there is… The inhabitants of your house other than you and your daughters" said the heterochromatic teen said in a calm tone: which gave who hear his words fear."

"What do you mean, Your Highness?" the woman looks puzzled.

"I mean…The critters in your house such as lizards, mice, spiders, insects, etc…."

"But your Majesty, that's…" The woman are about to complain, but she couldn't continue speaking because people knows, anyone that dares to complain to what the tyrant prince say, will have his or her head separated from the body about a week later.

"Oh….And I forgot to say that…If you're still hungry and there's no critters left to eat…You are allowed to eat your own limbs. Eating other people is forbidden, but eating yourself is not. Come to me when you already had all of your limbs devoured." The tyrant said calmly without looking to the poor woman. The poor woman cried, covering her face with her was about to turn when the 2 little girls said he's a meanie, and when he heard that, he pulled Atsushi's rein, by saying

"It is not wise to reject your king's suggestion…"

And the giant horse lift his front feet, and a blood splat sound was heard as Tetsuya closed his eyes. Seijuurou turned to him, smiling again.

"Let's return to the palace, shall we?"

And with Atsushi ' amazing speed (it is very agile despite of the size, which makes it Seijuurou's prized horse), they finally returned to the palace. The horse keepers actually used to see blood splats on the giant horse's body, as the prince often use him to stomp his enemy down. Die executed on the guillotine stage or stomped by the tyrant's giant horse… None sounds good. The purple horse bent down so his master can get down from his back along with the butler. After Seijuurou get down, one of the housekeepers pulled the rein, but the purple horse won't move. 2 horsekeepers come to help, but even with 3 man pulling, the giant horse won't budge. Seijuurou, noticing this, turned back and caress the horse's head.

"Atsushi..Listen for them for a while, okay? Only for a while…After they're done I'll ask the head horsekeeper to feed you grapes, your favorite, okay?"

Atsushi makes a horse noise, trying to rub his head to Seijuurou's hands, stood, and then walks to the direction where 3 horsekeepers are leading him. The giant horse only listen to the tyrant, as the first owner actually confused of what he should do, because even Atsushi is a very rare in quality-beauitful purple fur, strong build, a lot of stamina, strong in power, and despite of the size, very agile. And when the first owner was confused like that, the young prince , at the age of 10 years old, came to him, and the purple horse immediately grow fond of the adorable prince, and the first owner know he had no choice but to sold the purple horse to the prince.

As Seijuurou walks out of the stables, he heard one of the horsekeeper gossiping, about hi m , right in front of him.

"The prince is really cruel, huh~ But strangely , he's so gentle to his horse! Like, can't he be that gentle to the humans too? He will be very adorable outside and inside if he do so.."

"Fool! Don't say it now! He's still here!"said another horsekeeper.

"Eh!? What!?" The poor horsekeeper turned around, to find a certain redhead smiling eerily at him."Forgave me! Forgave me, Your Majesty! Please! I have a handicapped sister to feed!"

"Tetsuya, off with the head." Murmur Seijuurou, without looking to the poor horsekeeper. And Tetsuya, using misdirection like usual, wrapped the poor horsekeeper in ropes, and dragged him to the guillotine stage. Personally, even Tetsuya himself pitied anyone that have been executed by Seijuurou's only did a very slight mistake, and it's purely accident, yet, the prince executed them so they won't repeat their mistake.A very cruel way to make sure every servant left didn't do any mistake.. He did not cut their head, indeed. He only wrapped those poor people , and brought them to the guards, to be later brought to the execution stage. But that's killing them indirectly .But what he can do about it?. Seijuurou is the prince, the absolute tyrant. He didn't listen to anyone, even it's the Prime Minister, the Court Magician, and the 's no way that the tyrant would listen to a mere butler like him. Indeed, they are brothers, but if people know the king had another child, he will have no choice but to fight for the throne, and Tetsuya doesn't want to be the king. It's more than enough, to stay at Seijuurou's side and served him. It's enough.

After handing another victim to the guards, Tetsuya went to Seijuurou's room, to prepare the prince for the meeting. In his way to Seijuurou's room, he saw the court magician, Shintarou, along with the housekeeper, Satsuki, chatting in the hallway. At first glance , it seems there was nothing wrong, but he was shocked when he heard Shintarou's words.

"This kingdom will be perish soon, Satsuki. "

_!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/_

Whew! Finally finished this chapter… Ohhkay I know it is funny because Murasakibara is Akashi's horse, and Midorima being the Court magician..Well, he always believe in astrology, which also have strong connection with magic, so..he's the magician. And Momoi being the housekeeper..Well, she often nags to Aomine like a mother, like a housekeeper, so she's the housemaid. And about Kuroko, being the humble, assassin and butler, does it fits him? If don't , please tell me!

Comment will be loved and replied, no matter how harsh !


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What did you saw, Midorima? Natural catastrophe? Another kingdom's invasion? Or..."Satsuki asked , full of curiosity and fear.

"I can't see the details, Momoi, but I am very sure, what did I saw is... A more importantly, what did I say is "This KINGDOM will be perished" , not "This COUNTRY".Clear? " Answered the greenhead. Satsuki nodded.

"With Seijuurou-sama's tyranny, it wouldn't be strange that people would revolt soon. But why the kingdom perished? Our military isn't that weak, all of them are skilled soldiers, not to mention that I, you, and Ryuuichi as the strongest warrior of this country... The kingdom won't go down that easily... How come people of this country managed to defeat the soldiers? " Satsuki keep asking, with worrysome expression.

"Like I said, Momoi, I can't see the details of my vision, but they are indeed accurate . and I said the KINGDOM, Momoi. KINGDOM. Not the COUNTRY. And more importantly, I didn't saw myself and Ryuuichi on the battlefield. Only you, dying , stabbed by your own dagger."Shintarou answered again, this time with a sigh.

"The KINGDOM... Wait! You don't mean... Seijuurou-sama will... But I will keep my promise to the previous Queen... I will work for this country until the very end. "Satsuki made her vow. Shintarou smiled.

"What a strong resolve. And by the way, Tetsuya, eavesdropping is not a good habit". said the sorcerer , looking to a pillar right to the housekeeper. The teal-haired showed himself up. He starts speaking, even his face shows stoic face, his voice is shaking.

" Is it true, Midorima-san? About the fate of this kingdom...Why don't you told Seijuurou-sama?"

"Duh, Tetsuya, I don't really like to joke around, I mean it.I did, Tetsuya, I did. But he won't believe in me .He was proud ...that with Mirror Of Vanity in hand, none can take him down. If you had the resolve to do anything for Seijuurou, I might teach you one or two weak but very useful spell..."

"Midorima-san, I..."

"Don't rush it. You don't have to answer now...I am busy and I have to go somewhere else. If Seijuurou needs me, he would open the portal using the Mirrors Of Vanity, right?It's one of the Seven Accursed Heirloom after all.. " said the magician, and with that, he walked away from the hall.

Seven Accursed Heirlooms. Seven accursed items, that is the heirloom for 7 countries of the Continent. All of them has the corresponding demon residing in it, has tremendous powers, can exert negative feelings to the royalty, and, should someone other than royalty of the corresponding item used it too often, will be possessed by the corresponding noted that the powers of these heirlooms can only be optimized when used by the corresponding royalty, too. The Red Country had the Twin Mirrors Of Vanity, whose power can summon demons from the Nethwerworld and communicate with the other Purple Country had the Chalice Of Gluttony, which can reanimate corpses, and spread a deadly disease called Edacitas Disease. The Blue Country had the Sword of Lust, which power can made anyone stabbed with that sword, will have irressistible charm against the opposite sex. The Green Country possess the Spoon Of Avarice, which can control nature elements and bring more financial fortune. The Yellow Country possess the Shears of Jealousy, that can cut down one's relationship with other, and the memories with it. The Black Country possess the Mannequin Of Sloth, which can be a medium to go to another world. And lastly, the Gray Country possess the Accessory Of Wrath: it's called "Accessory" because the original form is unknown. What is known only that is seems to be made of platinum, and its powers it to transform into anything made from metal. ANYTHING.

"Normal humans are not destined to understand witches and wizards , eh? That brain hidden in grass-colored head must have knowledge and memories of centuries, must have been changed for many years. I appreciate your privacy, Midorima. But I expect you to not planning anything to go against Seijuurou-sama."

"No way he will, Satsuki. If you had the time to gossip around, you'd better continue with your work. And speaking about unusual people, the royalty of the Purple Country won't defeated that easily. Those gluttonous beasts... How come they gone missing? They are the strongest individual creature on this continent..,."

Momoi looks back to find his prince, smiling with hidden intention like the usual. She is not only the housekeeper of the Red Palace, but also, the assassin and information gatherer of the palace. And now, Seijuurou is asking her about that other job of hers, the information gatherer.

"About that, my Lord.. The King of the Purple Kingdom is... Died because of a curse... I am still investigating who cast the curse.."

"The Queen?"

"Devoured by the King, my Lord."

"The Prince? I heard the King had a son... "

"Devours himself, my Lord. And... His name is Atsushi, like your horse."

"How come? Devouring his own body...Such gluttonous beasts, those royalty of the Purple Kingdom. Hmph.. It's nothing but coincidence. Ah, I see. Whoever curses the King dead... Must have stole their heirloom. Any track of the Chalice Of Gluttony?"

"Sadly no, my Lord."

"Otou-sama and Okaa-sama both died because of the Edacitas Disease...Now I know the Purple Country isn't going to rebel against us, but...To know the whereabouts of the Chalice Of Gluttony is important, because, that's the only weapon to overthrow me.. "said Akashi , looking away , his voice didn't hid his sorrow.

"My Lord.."

"I am fine, Satsuki. Continue your work."

Satsuki turned, and walked away, to continue her work as the Housekeeper, and Seijuurou turned to Tetsuya.

"Now, Tetsuya. I command you.. Call the tailor, chef, party arranger... Everyone! One week from now, my birthday party will be held. Royalty's party must be vagant, and this one must be more vagant and extraordinary, because this party is not only to celebrate for birthday, it will also be the party where I will be crowned as the king... I will be no longer Prince... I will be the King...And that's what makes the party must be extraordinary! Understand?" said Seijuurou , full or vanity in every phonem. the servant can only nods.

"Understand, my Lord. I will not prevail your expectation."

"As usual... You're very intelligent and obedient... That's why you're my favorite servant..."

_Servant? Ah... You really don't know, why I understand you this much... But fine by me. Keep blooming in the coloration of doom, madness and pride, oh, my beloved brother. Keep on dangling on the poor weeds below... And I am nothing but one of those weeds strangled by you, the flower of evil. Blooming in very attractive array of colors, making people forgot that the flower had poisonous, yet small, thorns, and later died because of the poison of the thorn. Yes.. You are the precious rose when I am only a worthless weed. You are the absolute tyrant when I am the mere servant...But this is the path I chose. I...will became your shadow, your reflection, since my beginning, and until my end..._

"Tetsuya? Are you daydreaming? "Seijuurou called, making the teal-haired boy shocked, returning to the world of the living.

"Y..Yes, my Lord. Please forgave me. I shall carry your orders immediately." and the teal-haired boy sprinted, to carry his Master's order.

_One week later _

"My Lord, will you use the rose perfume or the lily perfume?"

"Rose ones. "

"My Lord, will you wear the heels to the party? "

"I will. Put them on, Tetsuya. "

Tetsuya kneeled to lace Seijuurou's shoe laces. Looking up, the servant looked to the Prince-that will became the King tonight.

"My Lord, is it fine? Engaged like that, without any chance to be with someone you truly loved? To be chained with political marriage?"

Seijuurou scoffed, and answered with a tone of boredom in his words.

"Love? Hmph. Such lame emotion, I don't need it.. I don't mind engaged... Indeed, I do not love Aomine Daiki, but to think I am going to marry the king of Blue Country, it means I can gain sovereignity over the Blue Country... Thus, I do not mind with engagement."  
_  
Knock Knock _

"Spoke."orders Seijuurou, without looking to the door.

"My lord, Daiki-sama has arrived."Satsuki's voice was heard from smiled.

"Very well. I am coming."

Seijuurou was out fron his room, along with Tetsuya tailing behind.

_Using your fiance only to govern his kingdom? Truly... Seijuurou, you ARE ... The "Prince of Evil" after all..._

_!/!/!/!/!/!/!/!/  
_

FINALLY! CHAP 2 IS DONE, PEOPLE. I WORKED THIS ONE AT SCHOOL YOU KNOW, BECAUSE I REALLY WANT TO PLEASE MY READERS. I AM SUCH A SLOW UPDATER, I AM SUCH A GRAMMAR JEW *sobs*

*drunk a galloon of sedative*

Ok... First of all, if any of you guys are curious "Why don't Akashi used a shears here?" , the reason is, because , a mirror is the symbol for Vanity,as prideful people usually are narcissist and full of themselves. And do you guys need more explanation about how prideful Akashi is? No, yes? Second, why shears is a symbolism of jealousy? Because a shears is made of 2 blades, working together like a happy couple, and only cuts what is between the 2 blades; eliminating the 3rd party that tries to broke that bond. 3rd. The "Prince of the Purple Country that dies because he devoured himself" is that giant Murasakibara Atsushi.I think Gluttony fits him as much Pride fits Akashi. And how come he became a horse? It will be revealed by later chapter, or maybe in the next season? *troll face* . 4th. Aomine is Akashi's fiance, but the description hints of Aokise instead of Aoaka? Because Aomine and Akashi don't love each other. Aomine don't interested with prideful royalty like Akashi, and Akashi only interested in governing the Blue Country. Then will Kise receive Akashi's wrath because Kise was in a romance relationship in Aomine, despite Akashi don't love Aomine? Guess it :P

By the way, if you can get only ONE of the Accursed Heirlooms, what do you want? Personally I want the Spoon Of Avarice, because there are TONS of doujinshi I wanna buy at Ebay T_T

Time for comment replying!

Hanayuki Momose: Thank you, dear .

Hitomi35: Thank you!

R3iga1004: Thank you so much! Love human Mukkun more? Don't worry, he's used, and will become human, but it's much, much later in the story. He will be very loyal to Akashi, even after regaining his original BODY (BODY, and not FORM). First cruel! Akashi? Hohoho, this is nothing than what Akashi will do to Kise! Hohoho. *smacked* Fine as long Akashi with Kuroko? Oh, you don't know what Kuroko will do for Akashi. Prepare your tissues, girl. *shot*


End file.
